undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 90
This is Issue 90 of Fear The Living, titled Gathering. This is the fourth issue of Arc #12. Issue 90 Andrew's POV “You found anything?” I hear Steve say from the other room, right now I’m searching this room for the second time, and I have found nothing. “About the same luck as I had the first time around, how about you?” I say. “Nothing so far, but there has to be something here, right?” Steve replies. There doesn’t have to be anything here, we are just hoping there is. I wonder how my life would be if this group hadn’t stumbled upon the lab. Would I still be locked up in that room, being tested on by Dr, Stan? I can’t be thinking like that, I got lucky that Ken saved me, which is why I gave him one of the two existing cures in the world. I have the other one, and I’m only willing to use it on someone who deserves it. But I don’t even know if the cure will work, I never had a chance to test. That’s probably because I wasn’t as insane as Dr. Stan, I wasn’t willing to capture test subjects and experiment on them. I’m snapped out of my thoughts the moment I hear Steve yell, and I turn around to see him falling down the stairs of the house. I quickly take out my knife, and I sprint towards him. When I look up I see a Bandit standing there, holding an axe. I look at Steve, and see a gash alongside his arm. I quickly drag Steve into the room I was in, and I run back to where I saw the bandit, and I see him sprinting down the stairs. He swings the axe towards me, but I quickly dodge it, and it hits the wall next to me, getting stuck. I quickly kick the bandit back, and I swing the knife at him, cutting a long line down his shoulder. “Fuck you.” He says, and he takes out a knife, and quickly swings at me multiple times, without hesitation. He manages to cut a short gash on my arm, but besides that nothing. I go back a few steps, and I proceed to rip the axe out of the wall. He swings his knife at me, but I quickly grab his hand, and twist it, causing the knife to fall out of his hand. He quickly pushes me back causing me to drop the axe and the knife. I quickly toss him onto the ground. I punch him a few times in the face, but he gains advantage of me, and picks me up and tosses me against the wall. I hit the wall hard, my head taking most of the pain. I stand up to hit him, feeling a little dizzy. He quickly punches me in the face, knocking me off balance and sending me crashing into a table. Before he can do anything else the axe suddenly strikes his neck, chopping his head clean off. I look behind him to see Steve gripping the arm he just swung the axe with. “Fuck, that thing is heavier than it looks you know.” Steve says. “Thanks for saving my life bro.” I say. “No problem, couldn’t let you die.” Steve responds with, but before I can react another bandit appears behind him holding a Taser. The bandit quickly shoots Steve in the back with the Taser, knocking him out. He then yanks the Taser, now only the electric part sticking out. He quickly walks to me, but I’m to dizzy to react as he punches me in the face, and puts the Taser to my chest, and knocks me out. ---- Ken Myers Jr.'s POV “You’re from the Fort?” I say. I can’t believe that I was saved by two people that are from the Fort. “Why would we lie about it?” Lasky responds with. “I don’t know, maybe you’re bandits or something? Too bad that’s farfetched because any bandit would have killed Ken.” Wesley says. “We have to find the rest of the group before we can go to the Fort, we can’t leave them there to die.” I say. “Listen Ken, we have to worry about ourselves before we can worry about the others, we have to make sure that we are safe.” Wesley says. “There wouldn’t be an ourselves if it wasn’t for them Wesley, I am not leaving them.” I respond with, how could Wesley even consider leaving the other behind. “Listen Ken, in the condition you’re in, you’re not even leaving this house. You’re covered in cuts and bruises, limping, and you’re missing a hand. Me, Lasky, and Wesley will search for the rest of your group.” Ives says, looking at Lasky, then at Wesley. “The kid is right, I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for them, I can’t leave them behind, I have to help them. I know where our backup plan was, it was the town near here, I can drive us over there right now.” Wesley says. “Let’s go then, we’ll be back as soon as we can Ken.” Ives says, and him, Wesley, and Lasky each pick up a gun, and they walk out the door. “So, we haven’t been able to just talk in a while, huh.” I say, laying down in the coach. “Do you feel ok? You seem pretty busted up.” Rose says. “I feel as good as I look.” I say, and I can feel the pain growing. “What happened to your prosthetic hand? Where did it go during the entire fight?” Logan asks. “Probably fell off when I had to endure tons of beating and explosions. But don’t worry about it, when we get to the Fort, I’ll be able to get a new hand there. And that one won’t have to go through the constant beating the other one did. I always fought with that thing because it could knock someone out instantly, or knock them on their ass. That thing was dented and busted, but it was still useful. It helped me shoot, and it saved my life so many times.” I say. The door slowly opens, and Rose turns to it. “Back already?” She says, but two bandits quickly rush through the door, and one punches Rose, knocking her out. The other walks towards Logan, picks him up, and throws him at Rose, knocking him out. “NO!” I yell as loud as I can, but when I try to stand up I just fall to the ground. One of the bandits picks me up, and looks at the other. “Do we take him?” He asks the other one. “The Boss didn’t ask for him, besides, he’s too weak to be a threat.” The other one says, so the one holding me tosses me to the ground. They both leave the room, but I can’t find the strength to stand up. “No.” Is all I can say. ---- Ben Renolds's POV “Fine with me, just as long as I know that you don’t die because of me I’m alright. Now we got to get off the streets or the herd will get us.” I say. “We already cleared out this house, we could go warn D.L., Ashley, Steve, and Andrew.” X says. “Steve and Andrew are the closest to us, we should warn them, then we go to Ashley and D.L. and warn them, and we hide over there. It’s the furthest.” David says. We start sprinting towards the house where Andrew and Steve were searching for food. The first off thing we notice is that the door to the house it wide opened. “Weapons out guys, they may be in trouble.” I say, and I slowly walk into the house. First I notice a cut in the wall, like the type of cut something would make if it got stuck in the wall. Then I notice bloodstains everywhere. But when I look at the fridge, I see a taser next to it. I pick it up, and when I activate it I notice it has little charge. I turn it off and put it in my pocket. “If they aren’t here then they probably went to Ashley and D.L.” X says. “No they would go back to the meeting spot. Something happened is my bet. But what happened is what we don’t know.” I say, and the moment I turn around I see six bandits, Wolf, and Evan? “Evan?” I say, and the other turn around to see the same sight. “I’m not sorry about this.” Evan says, and he quickly punches X across the face. X responds by grabbing him and tossing him towards the other bandits. “This will all be easier if David and Ben just surrendered to me already. That’s right I don’t want all of you, just surrender and I won’t have to put a knife in this one.” Wolf says, and he quickly pulls Ewan towards him and puts a knife to his throat. “NO!” I exclaim, and Wolf puts the knife closer to Ewan’s throat. ”We’ll surrender to you, just please don’t kill him.” “Good, now all of you drop your weapons.” We all comply. “Now, don’t move a muscle. Have at them boys.” He says, and the bandits quickly walk to use, and start beating us all up. “And don’t attempt to stop them, or little man here gets a knife lodged into his throat.” They knock out everyone but me and David, then Wolf tosses Ewan to the ground. Two bandits grab me and David, and the last thing I see before I’m knocked out is Wolf smiling. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues